


梦之安魂曲

by Ashley777



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, tommyjokes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley777/pseuds/Ashley777
Summary: 让疯狂安息。cp:汤米丑汤米是new52漫画里被j 洗脑，并疯狂爱上j 的可怜记者。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	梦之安魂曲

从艾瑞克出现的那一秒他就有一种不好的预感，艾瑞克染了绿发，肌肤苍白的像吸血鬼，他的光辉——柔和的温暖的引着昆虫前赴后继地扑过来的光辉，被一种扭曲的疯狂撕碎，他看起来像一只邪恶又冰冷的青蛙，狡猾的绿眼闪闪发光，要把迷途的昆虫全部吃掉。

“我要走了，汤米。”他冷酷地笑着，寒意顺着他的指间向外渗透，汤米一时间没有做出反应，他被冻住了，从外到里渐渐结冰般地冻住。艾瑞克说要走？可是……可是……

【“答应我你不会离开我……你不会被伤害。过去的五年我已经失去太多了，我不能失去最好的朋友。答应我，答应我你一直都在……艾瑞克……求求你……答应我”“永远。”】

他毫不顾自尊地爬到他的脚边，抓住他的裤腿，低声恳求，惊恐地大叫，打滚，仍不能阻止他的离去，艾瑞克只是一脚踢过去，正中胃部，他趴在地上干呕，咳嗽，灰尘被他还吸入鼻腔，艾瑞克停的视线朝他扫过来，一秒，仅有一秒，他又看见了过去的温柔，但疯狂将它吞噬，像鲨鱼咬掉海豚的半个头一般，他仿佛能闻到其间的血腥味。“听话。”艾瑞克抚摸过他的头，像是主人安抚一只肮脏的小宠物一般，但安抚起效了，他训练有素地安静下来。

“好好待着。”艾瑞克扔下了一个袋子给他，“饿了就吃。”他不愿打开袋子，他闻见了腐烂的味道，还有血的味道，非常浓重。他朝着远离的方向退缩，缩进墙角里将自己环抱住。“等你饿了，你什么都会吃。”艾瑞克扬起头，残酷的笑容像是一道血红色的伤痕爬在他的脸上。

从艾瑞克走的那一刻起他就开始数秒，手表被剥夺，他失去了时间观念，过去他不在乎，只要艾瑞克还在什么他都不在乎，但艾瑞克走了，如果他失去时间就会在等待中绝望，强撑着困意不让自己睡过去，克服人类的疏忽与走神，从1数到1万五千六百零七。

强行集中的精神让整颗大脑发涨发烫，像是无法承受负荷一样拒绝工作，噪音杂音尖锐地从耳朵里穿过去，一开始只是短暂的几秒，后来持续性地占据他的意识，他觉得有一只老鼠在头脑里啃咬，一点点蚕食着他的神经，他感受到神经在一根根断开，比起疼痛他更害怕失去链接。但他仍旧晕过去了，中枢神经失去功能休眠。

等他醒来，艾瑞克还没有回来，已经习惯了血腥味，他看向袋子，爬过去伸出手勾住口袋，食物翻倒出来，一条露出扭曲的微笑的生鱼，一只死去的猫，一支被砍下来的手臂，一个被枪击中头盖骨被掀开脑浆四溢的人头，还有一些内脏。

他吐了出来，胃里没有什么东西，但他仍旧无法停止痉挛，他像是个坏掉的只会抽搐的机器往外呕出零件，但其实他没有什么零件。他只是在精疲力尽地自我折磨，他由衷地希望身体的折磨更持久些，好让他遗忘精神上的，他无法相信那是艾瑞克给他提供的食物，他的艾瑞克，唯一一个不会用看怪物的眼神看待他的人，唯一能够接受他过去告诉他一切都会好起来的人，给他纸和笔给他死一般的生活中一点活着的气息的人给了他这些东西做为食物。

他躺下，盯着天花板，被心跳声扯动，上升落下，再上升落下，牢房太过安静了，没有人在这里，所有人都因为小丑的事件撤离，只有他还留着，为了艾瑞克。他盯着天花板上的一块黑点，黑点开始形变，他仿佛看见了艾瑞克，他温和的表情与温情的笑脸就近在眼前，但他抓不到它们，幻像从指尖穿过去消散在空气里，空洞，让人恐惧的空洞让他周身麻痹。接着艾瑞克发生了改变，从嘴角开始，他的笑容像是开裂的峡谷一样长在脸上，然后是眼睛，无情也无血的绿眼睛，只有一种东西能够在那双眼睛里生长，就是疯狂。艾瑞克整张脸都变了，变成了他噩梦里的样子，变成了小丑的脸。

小丑又是小丑，他夺走了他的朋友，夺走了他的新娘，夺走了他的家人，那些已经不重要了，他已经记不起那些人的脸了，阿卡姆的药物混淆了他的记忆，可是艾瑞克，他唯一的最后的朋友，他被小丑挖空了，他的身体里住进了另一个灵魂。他开始尖叫，愤怒地又畏惧地尖叫，直到他嗓子沙哑，张口也发不出声，但尖叫没有停止，他仍能听见他的心脏在持续地发出喊声。他盯着黑点，黑点一直在变，艾瑞克与小丑的脸交替出现，天花板旋转，越转越快，正如他即将崩溃的精神世界。

他朝着墙撞过去，无法停止地撞，歇斯底里，就仿佛不需要头颅，不需要思考，不需要大脑本身一样撞击，意识断开，黑暗，旋转，幻觉，艾瑞克，小丑，艾瑞克，小丑，艾瑞克，小丑，清醒，撞击，墙，地板，另一面墙，地板，意识断开，重复，机械化，倒下，再重复，循环。艾瑞克，艾瑞克，艾瑞克，救救我，艾瑞克，救救我……救我……杀掉我……杀掉我……杀掉……

他又醒过来了，完全丧失了时间概念，他不知道过去了多久，可能是几分钟，几个小时，也可能是几天。他不再起身，不再无谓地撞击自残，没有意义，没人听见他的挣扎，他平静地已窒息般地躺在地上，蜷缩起身体，冷，非常冷，像是被放进冰窟里，他冻得直哆嗦，然后昏死过去。

饥饿已经席卷了他，除了饿,渴和艾瑞克什么都不能想，好像他只剩下胃这一个器官，只需要食物和水将胃填满，还有艾瑞克，唯一的不属于器官的部分，和生理相同程度的精神折磨刺激着他的泪腺。他哭着爬到食物旁边，啃起那条生鱼，鱼在流血，他吮吸鲜血，血腥味让他作恶，但他仍没有停止，只有这样才能止渴。他大口地撕咬着鱼肉如同一只野兽，一头猎杀小鱼的棕熊，或许他一直都是野兽，只是他没有发现，其实人才是他的幻想。

他吃完了一半的鱼，体力得到了补充，更多的精力被集中到精神上，他继续想念艾瑞克，半条生鱼似乎瓦解了他的道德观，他不在乎艾瑞克是什么样了，不管是小丑还是艾瑞克，只要他回来就可以，只要他回来，求他回来，他不想被扔在这里，独自一人。他将剩下的半条鱼悬挂起来，鲜血滴他的脸上，他听见了滴滴答答的声音，像是钟表在行走，像是水管在漏水，像是艾瑞克回来的脚步声。

滴答滴答滴答滴答滴答滴答滴答滴答滴答滴答滴答滴答

他好像爱上这个均匀的滴答声了，爱上了舔舐落到唇边的鲜血的刺激感，他看着死鱼的眼睛，是绿的，没有生机，但那是一双绿眼，绿色，只要是绿色就足够了。鱼的脸上还有一个微笑，巨大的微笑，僵硬的微笑，永恒不变的微笑，他觉得他被感染了笑意，他的嘴好像也在向上挑起，毫无意义地上挑，空洞地效仿，但即使如此也能让他感到快乐与他擦肩而过。他好像已经变成了干尸，什么都不需要，只需要盯着半条笑鱼就能放声大笑，可那仍是虚伪的笑意，黏在脸上去不掉的表皮，他能感受到他的绝望，像是流淌在身体里的暗河，将他从头到脚的淹没，笑鱼从他的头顶游过，一条两条三条，成群结队。

食物都已经吃完了，手臂，人头已经吃完了，艾瑞克还没有回来，小丑也没有，时间还在继续，心脏，肝脏，肾脏都已经吃完了，艾瑞克没有回来小丑也没有。嘀嗒嘀嗒嘀，鱼的鲜血也滴完了。艾瑞克，艾瑞克，艾瑞克，思念，思念，思念，小丑，小丑，小丑，回来，回来，回来。

他决定不再等下去了，他的朋友可能出什么事了，他唯一的朋友，他什么都失去了，他什么都没有了，他什么都不在乎了，只要找到他的朋友就够了。

【“答应我你不会离开我……你不会被伤害。过去的五年我已经失去太多了，我不能失去最好的朋友。答应我，答应我你一直都在……艾瑞克……求求你……答应我”“永远。”】

他撬开了铁门，轻易地，阿卡姆的铁门从来都不牢固，阿卡姆不能关住任何人，包括他。他沿着楼梯上爬上去，外界刺眼的阳光烧伤了他的眼睛。

“等我。”他对着空气温柔地说道。

汤米抓住了一位小女孩，在黑暗的小巷子里。她扎着漂亮的蝴蝶结，穿着可爱的小红裙，他在别的地方也见过那身活跃的红色，从鱼的体内涌出，滴在他的脸上逐渐发暗发黑。他又听见了清脆的滴答声，急切地在他的体内流动，像是空气被运输到每一个角落。

“你见过小丑了吗？”他扯着女孩的头发，柔软的，蓬松的褐发。“我……没有，先生。”她颤抖着怯怯地回答。“你撒谎！”他揪住女孩的领口，将她提起来，怒视着她，小刀逼在她的脸颊，光滑的脸颊，似乎轻轻擦过就会流血。 “小丑……小丑死了，先生，您没有听说吗？” 死了？不，怎么可能呢，艾瑞克死了？但是……但是他可是小丑！小丑怎么会死，他只会大咯咯地笑着，从某个地方出来，毁掉他的朋友他的家庭和他的生活，折磨一个人，直到那个人精神失常。他逼疯了那么多人，杀死那么多人，他是死亡的本身，生命的终结者，混乱的代言人，他怎么会死，死亡本身怎么会死！

“小姑娘……”他发出威胁的嘶声，刀子移到女孩的咽喉，他可以看见在薄薄的皮肤下的血管，他听见他体内苏醒的野兽的咆哮，棕熊渴望着猎杀，但他还需要消息。“如果你继续撒谎，你就会死。” “我说的是真的！先生，是真的！千真万确！”女孩哭着颤抖着，冰凉的泪水滴在他的手上的，她伪装的太好，灰眼睛里全是真诚的恐惧，他差点都信以为真。小骗子，小骗子，不怕死的小骗子。 

“别骗人了，在这个城市里蝙蝠侠不会让任何一位疯子会死，尤其是那位，最疯的那位。”他划开了小女孩表皮的皮肤，细小的血珠冒出来，女孩的尖声叫着，她已经跪下了，求饶，她的尖叫会引人来，但是他就是需要人，更多的人，一个个审问。 “蝙蝠侠也死了，他们一起死了！求你了先生，放过我，放过我！” 

“不，不……”他对着自己重复，“不，不！”坚定地否认，“艾瑞克还活着，他会回来，他给过保证，他不会受伤。”他狠狠地摇着头，他必须否认，否则就无法生存。 他忍受了那么多，他自愿把自己关在笼子里，他就像只被丢弃的宠物在笼子里经历了饥饿，恐惧，发疯，自残和无休无止的等待，他吃下了那些食物，恶臭又腐烂，血腥味逼得他一次又一次呕吐，但他最后还是吞下了所有，他完成了转化，他成了造物，艾瑞克的造物，他获得了资格，他要找到艾瑞克！不是找到他的死讯，绝不！ 

“骗子！骗子！撒谎的骗子！”他数不清他砍下了多少刀，鲜血飞溅，热乎乎地黏在脸上手上墙上地上。女孩临死前还在尖叫，张着大大的嘴，“说谎的人会被割掉舌头！”他拉出女孩的舌头，柔软的，还没来得及发硬，他割下舌头将它包裹在餐巾纸里。

他需要一个精神的寄托，一个前进的坐标，一条固定的锁链，一个继续的理由。他需要艾瑞克，不是艾瑞克也可以，小丑也行。 他需要被关注，被看到，以任何形式都好，他要看见他的倒影自己出现在绿色的眼睛里。

小巷传来尖叫声，一个背着公文包像个上班族一样的男人盯着他手中的刀，他看上去怕极了，像是只遇见了老虎的羚羊，他朝着男人走近，像是一步一步贴近送上门来的午餐，男人跑起来但被他堵在巷子的内部，男人腿一软跌坐在地上。

“我……报警了，警察很快就来了。”像是抓紧最后一根稻草一般，男人一遍又一遍重复着警察“哈，警察，你依靠他们？可怜虫，如果报警真的有用，你以为是什么让我变成现在这样的。”他狠狠地踢了一脚男人，踩在他的手上，直到他的手骨断裂发出清脆的响声，“先生，只要你回答我一个问题，我就放你走。” 

“我问你，你知道小丑在哪儿吗？”他挥拳打在男人的鼻梁上，听见骨头的断裂声，咔哒咔哒，就像是开锁声，像是艾瑞克回来的声音，悦耳动听。“小丑？……那个变态，那个变态死了！”男人的哀嚎声混杂着气愤与得意的语调，穿透了他的耳膜。又是一个讲假话的人，哈，这个世道总是充斥着谎言骗子绝望，没一个人是好东西，没有一个！

他切开了男人的肚子，把内脏取走，心肝胃肠每一块，把他的身体掏空，看着他的身体干瘪下去，像一个被戳破了气球，再将公文包塞进去，让它再度鼓起来，像是脱胎换骨一般重新被构造。

“说谎的人要被牙仙拔牙。”他走到尸体前，像是个真正的牙仙，拿起锤子撬掉他的牙齿，锤子撞在牙齿上，碰碰地发着响，让头脑发胀发热的响声愉快的落下，一，二，三，四，四颗牙齿，他将牙齿和舌头裹在同一张纸上，像是收集战利品一般小心地收起来。等到他找回小丑，他就将这些做为供物献上，等待着施虐的君王的赞赏。

“我将造谣生非者杀死了，我唯一的朋友，我拔出了他们的舌头和牙齿，我以此证明我的爱情，我的狂热，和我的忠诚，我在此等候你的归来。我爱你，艾瑞克，我也爱你，小丑。”他跪在巷子里喃喃自语，像是在证明又像是在祈求，像是在等待着奖赏又像是在等待着责罚，他一直跪着，直到耳边响起警报声。

他都快忘了有人报了警，但是没关系，他可是小丑的造物，对付警察这是必要的环节。他扫视了周围的环境，让一家图钉店起火冒烟，他现在手上有上百颗图钉，翻上一辆送货的货车，它每天准点停在交易市场的门口，货车启动，图钉倾倒而下，警车车胎漏气。没有使用防爆警车绝对是他们的失误，他们不该轻敌，尤其是在哥谭，暴徒横生无药可救的哥谭。

甩开了警车的追踪，已是黄昏，暮色疲惫地从坡道上下滑，凝固在一个熟悉的侧影上，在对面的公园的长椅上，他看到一抹熟悉的温柔的不可或缺的侧脸，太熟悉了，熟悉到让人发疯落泪。他可以不要金钱不要朋友不要家庭不要理智不要人格，他可以不要正常不要生活不要感情不要视力不要听觉，他连命都可以不要。

只要艾瑞克，只要他！

艾瑞克，求你，求你，转过来，看着我。我只要你看着我，叫我的名字，我只要在你的身边，只有你能救我。

救我，艾瑞克。

熟悉的侧脸朝他转过来，他忽然又不敢出声了，好像出声就会惊飞这只奇迹的蝴蝶，好像出声艾瑞克会像一个幻觉一样碎裂。

但是一切发生了，比神迹还要神奇，没有消失也不是幻觉，他可以确定了，艾瑞克没有死，那确实是艾瑞克的脸，他安然无恙，平和且宁静，没有血腥味也没有冷酷的疯狂，那头凶暴残酷的鲨鱼消失了。

“艾瑞克！”他虔诚得呼唤他唯一的朋友的名字，心脏骤停复而激烈地跳动，内脏开始抽动，像是拥有了自己的意识想要大喊大叫，每抽一下都是痛的，但是他沉溺于疼痛，被疼痛温柔的治愈。

艾瑞克看着他，他终于被倒影在碧绿色的海里，像是一条枯竭的死鱼忽然复生，他感受到了水，温暖，鲜活和生命。那些将他从头到尾淹没的绝望燃起了热度，他好像又能欢笑了，黏在他脸上的死皮被撕去，他像是个真人一样被风拂过。

“你好。”艾瑞克温合地笑着，“可是我不记得你了。”温柔到动人的笑容像一条月亮河缓缓地流淌着，他就被这样的笑容瞬间定格在满是尘埃的空气中，像是被推进了风暴眼的中心，在强烈地旋风中寂静地抽离，他像是个傻瓜在早已断绝的关系里念念不忘，他使劲地摇头，他说服自己只是听到了幻音。

“你说什么？”为了确认他小心翼翼地张开口，竖起耳朵，他用小刀划着他的手臂，让鲜血流出来，以确保他在清醒的状态。“我是说，我很抱歉，但是我！……我不记得了。”艾瑞克的说出了句子，他每一个单词都能听懂但却无法连成句子，理解它的含义。

抱歉？为了什么把他囚禁在阿卡姆，还是给他吃生肉和内脏，又或者是为了他擅自消失让别人以为他死了。但是没什么可抱歉的，只要艾瑞克叫他的名字他就会像训练有素地小狗一样扑上去，把艾瑞克死死地黏住。

不记得了？不记得什么不记得他怎么夺走他身边的温度，朋友，家人，新娘，还是不记得他给他递上信纸鼓励他写作不在意他的过去，像天使一样治愈他，又或者不记得他的承诺与温柔的誓言。他不在乎了，艾瑞克有两个人格，但无论哪个只要还记得他叫做汤米，他就是那个人一生一世的朋友。

“我是汤米啊，艾瑞克！你的朋友，你最好的朋友，答应过我永远不让我失去你，永远！”他跑过去，拼命地奔跑，但他感觉不到他的腿了，他听见枪声在他的身体里爆炸，剧痛炸开，电流钻进他的神经里，像是新年的礼花激烈地持续不断地碾压过去，从他的视线里可以看到两个警察的身影，还有多少躲藏在暗处他不清楚，或许他已经被包围了。

他被电击枪打倒在地，他被扯破了像是条破破烂烂地垃圾横躺在地上。但他仍然想要接近，不管用什么方式，像蠕虫一样爬，或者抽搐着扭动着蹭过地面都想要抓住艾瑞克的裤脚。汗水融化了凝固血，血液顺颊而落，在他的嘴唇里腥甜，让喉咙发痒。

他觉得体内的棕熊开始咆哮，巨大的吼声震碎了他的心灵，尖锐地爪子挠着，像是要把他的整个头都抓掉，他被阻碍了，在碰到艾瑞克之前倒下了，他不被允许停下，直到被触碰，被记起，被承认前都不被允许停下。若是无家可归的话，退步而返就无法做到了。

“艾瑞克！靠近我，想起我，救救我……求你，救救我……”第二枪穿过他的肩膀，还有第三枪第四枪，电流像是一张网将他网在细细密密的牢笼里，他就像是一只小小的蚊子，被黏在蛛丝上动一下都会被拉下整条皮，血肉模糊地等待着蜘蛛的蚕食。

无限的黑暗席卷而来，一切清晰可见却又转瞬即逝，锁住对艾瑞克的思念，即使遭到外界的破坏，疯狂的爱情深处依旧是克制不住的冲动，想要与艾瑞克指间碰上指间紧紧相连的冲动。他瞪大眼睛，仍旧想要看清艾瑞克，直到他的梦的终结都拥抱着这个美好的幻想。

艾瑞克朝他走过来了，一步又一步，站到了他和警察的中间。“别开枪。”他听到了艾瑞克的声音，“你们难道看不出来他只是个病人吗？”

他闭上了眼睛，安稳地沉沦于艾瑞克说的话，然后被黑与冷包裹住陷入昏迷。  
忧郁的黄昏落在阿卡姆的窗台上，光影凝固于绿背山雀上，绿背山雀一下又一下地啄着铁丝网。他驻立在昼与夜交织的边缘，从窗外窥视着汤米，闪闪的光线撒落在汤米的脸上，其余的部分隐没于压抑的阴沉中。他看见汤米额头上的淤青，脸颊上的伤痕，虐待的痕迹。他还记得汤米在那个黄昏闯入了公园，带着血，层层叠叠的血，他自己的与别人的血爬进他的视线里。交叠着的蓝色点火花打在汤米的身上，汤米像是一只八脚蜘蛛义无反顾跳进即将爆炸的星球中只为了接近他。

但除此之外他一无所知，他不认识汤米，又或者说不记得了。

他对于过去还有一段残影般的幻觉，比如白色的左轮手枪，暗红或者鲜红色的血，在他混乱的记忆中他好像割开过很多人的脖子，或者让子弹嵌入过许多人的身体。他隐约还记得一位声音尖细的小姑娘。他的衣服口袋的内层还缝着一份炸掉半个哥谭的计划书，上面写满了一个名字叫做Batsy的名字。Batsy，在他毫无理智的记忆里最深刻的是一个人，传闻中已经陨落的英雄，一个以蝙蝠做为象征图腾的人。他仍能回想起他与黑暗骑士的纠缠，他们一场又一场接连的游戏，茜色的火焰，轰然倒塌的大楼。

但汤米并没有残留在他的印象里，他记得他叫做杰克，或者叫小丑，但是艾瑞克，汤米叫的那个名字，他毫无印象。他推测汤米对于过去的他无关紧要，但现在汤米是唯一能让他和过去维系在一起的人，更重要的是他的某部分被汤米打动，或许是因为一声沉重的充满悲剧色彩的呐喊，又或许是因为汤米亮如不灭的长明灯一般的眼睛。他觉得心中某些已经死去的像是人性一般的东西被唤醒。

"艾瑞克，你听说过落拓枣吗？"汤米朝着他走近，疯疯癫癫的笑容闪亮在汤米的脸上，真挚的热度洋溢着仿佛要烧断紧绞在他腿上的铁链。他还未回答汤米就先开口，“落拓枣，红如心脏，甜如蜂蜜，服下落拓枣便会前尘尽忘，滞留海岛，流连安逸乡。"

"抱歉……"他对着汤米道歉，"为什么道歉。"汤米微笑。"因为我忘记了你。"他有些愧疚地回答。"艾瑞克，既然忘了，就忘了吧。遗忘并非一件坏事，就如同我遗忘了我的过去，才和你成为了一生的挚友。有些东西只有让它死掉才能结束，在死亡后迎来新生。"汤米仍在笑，"即使你不知道我是谁，我也不在乎，我们可以重新认识，我希望你不再回到过去，我们还可以在这片重新开始。"

"我……"他停顿了片刻，悬停是一段特殊的时间，就像是薛定谔的猫，在揭晓前谁都不知道他会朝着什么地方漂流。他感到时间在走，答案在成型，决定就在一个奇妙的时刻会被揭晓。

"不，别着急回答艾瑞克。"汤米盯着他的眼睛，"别那么急着说不。"汤米动了动唇，"我可以和你去海边，坐在最细软的沙滩上，海浪从我们的腿间拍过，我可以和你谈你喜欢的球队，喝你喜欢的苦艾酒，和你讨论你喜欢的女人或者男人，也许我们可以一起去登山,在最高的山顶上搭帐篷，野餐，看流星，唱歌...."他情绪安定又平和，和常人无异，一点也不像是那个杀死了女孩，男人，警察的疯子，"我不知道，或许这样也很好，你我像正常人一样，活着。我不曾是那个记者，你也不曾是那个……那个人……"

"哪个人？"他提问，心里却知道答案，他知道他的另一个名字，疯狂的，停留在梦里的，在潜意识里留下了印迹的名字。他叫做小丑。疯狂的表演家，背德的艺术家，以及蝙蝠侠一生一世的死敌。

"嘿，或许你不想那么快就想起来，毕竟你不是奥修德斯，你没有必须进行的冒险，你也可以停下享受现在的平静。"汤米温和地说着，阿卡姆的红灯亮起，探视时间结束。

他买了《荷马史诗》，坐到床头上一遍一遍地阅读忘忧果的故事，又或者说被故事一遍又一遍地阅读。他将书本盖到脸上，将自己埋于黑暗之中，在安静中思考，然后在平稳与宁静中坠入梦境。

他又梦见了蝙蝠侠，梦见了他比夜色更深沉的黑袍子，梦见了他的蓝眼睛，梦见了他的拳头和蝙蝠镖，梦见了他们的追逐与坠落，梦见了烟火雨水鲜血和疼痛，他梦见了他的疯狂与残暴，这些重复的，几乎一尘不变梦境旋在他的脑海里，下潜又上浮。

终于他的梦境里闯入了不同的风景，他坐在一条长椅上，昏黄的灯光落在汤米的脸上，他捧着一打稿子，稿子上似乎是汤米写的故事。汤米喝着啤酒，漫不经心地发问，"艾瑞克，我五十岁的生日你会出席吧？"

“会啊。”他回答，深秋的风吹着纸页，纸页哗啦啦地响着。

这是艾瑞克生活的瞬间，平静的生活，也许他不仅仅热爱疯狂。

他长久地坐在那条长椅上一页一页地翻着书，看着开裂的星空，看着平静的深湖。 

他照进水里，看见自己的形象，他平淡的褐发与干枯的绿眼，但这形象的后面很快就有活物隐匿出现，鱼，深湖里的游鱼。深渊里无辜的原住民——但也只有在湖水极度平静的时候，它们才是无害的。

水面出现波纹，鱼开始混乱地翻涌，越出，聚集成一团团的恐惧。鱼有双邪恶至极的绿眼睛，那眼睛像是两团幽火，引诱着他下坠。水底会有另一个不为人知的世界，哥谭过去的样子，它的影子，它的阴暗，它的罪孽全部静静地在安稳的水下伺机而动。 

它们在引诱他跳下去，它们在附以无意识力量，给予他一种自我了断的冲动，一种晕眩的痛苦，他的胃里仿佛长出一个矿洞，被水晶矿石扎刺，他看见了很多诡异古怪的景象，一只蝙蝠飞来飞去，闯进他绝望的梦里，闯入他清醒的梦里，闯入他黑暗的胸腔砰砰地跳着，闯入他疯狂的意识里刺着他的心。在前段时间的梦里，他无数次看见这位黑暗骑士，而这次却像是记忆的倒流，像是过去的灵魂不甘心地咬噬着他的心，逼迫着他去看，去感受，与他共感他的爱恨，用别的情绪去取代他的平静。

他看见了戴着红桶的男人坠入绿药池，而这个男人就仿佛是他的起源。更多的恶叫嚣着，争吵着，混乱地大吼着，他看见一连串悲伤的片段，他死去的妻子垂下的金发，他挥舞着刀片屠杀凶手，却割断无辜的女孩的脖子。他看见了黑山羊的卵浮在水库上，卵中睁开了紫色的眼睛，险诈地谈话，他数了数有101双。于是他投毒了哥谭，哥谭的人死了一片，卵中却孵化出了苍白的怪物。

他想起了大部分的故事，还有一些小部分无从寻找。他忽然觉得一切都没有意义了，他看着他的过去记忆，就像看着一场表演的彩排，都是表演，而他的现在又是另一场游戏的彩排，一个虚假的毫无意义与重量的影子。

如果过去的可以重来，发生的可以被记忆洗去，如果蝙蝠侠已经忘记了他……

他觉得很痛，一个怪物践踏着他的躯体，持续地尖叫又狂笑，疼痛像是一只鹰，将他新长出来的内脏一口一口地啄破，流出肮脏的脓血。怪物的名字是个笑话，笑话在歇斯底里地发疯，撞击着他的躯体，想要跳出来，他努力地控制情绪，平静却像是一片被打碎的镜子，支离破碎地扎在地上。

他跪下去贴近湖面，他闻到汽油的恶臭，油脂和臭虫熏着他的脸，他觉得恶心，止不住地干呕，朝着水面扑过去，又觉得肮脏的不是水面，是他自己，他才是罪魁祸首，他被一堆毫无意义的垃圾填满，随便一挤都会溢出恶心的粘液，他无法忍受自己，爬到水边，自暴自弃地想要结束。

汤米结实的手他臂抱住了他，阻止了他有意识的自杀。汤米被他污染了，汤米早就被他毁了，他的大笑顺着唇边爬到头皮，“汤米。”他推开了汤米，颤颤微微地朝后退了两步，头晕目眩地抓不住东西，“你应该恨我！是我夺走了你的一切！你本是位记者，我逼迫你成为疯子！”他恶狠狠地冲着汤米发出长嘶，“你不可能装作什么都没有发生过！你恨我！你应该离开我！”

“艾瑞克……”汤米抓住癫狂的他，将他紧紧地箍着，他的肌肉被压着缩在了一起，内脏一阵一阵地收缩。“我原谅你了。”

“你不能原谅我！”他大叫，如果他的一切都被原谅，他的邪恶，他的卑鄙都可以当做不存在，他立足于这个世界的基础，他的存在，他的一切都被允许了，他的一切都被遗忘了，那么他活下去的意义是什么？

如果一切都可以重来，他就全被背叛了，他的灵魂的就被丢弃了，他已经不是自己了，他又应该是谁？但是一切确实重来了，被遗忘的丢在时间的尽头，偏离时间轨道的痛苦在这个新的时间里消失，但是他还在。

他暂时称呼自己为艾瑞克，为了汤米，也为了让自己有个新的身份，他觉得艾瑞克这个名字不错。总能和这个世界有点联系。否则，他迟早又会被搅进魔幻的红色与绿色里，成为魔幻现实主义里虚假而又真实的丑角。

”也许我该镇静下来，又或许我该杀了自己。“他在上次，就是那次湖边的那次疯狂过后一个星期才再次找到了汤米。

”杀了自己？可是为什么……”汤米用了疑问句，却没有惊讶，形式主义得表达疑惑。

“如果我还有点道德观的话。我就该这么做。”

“你没有。别骗自己了，亲爱的，你从始至终都缺乏这种东西。”汤米抱着手，站得离他有些远。他觉得他距离汤米很远，也许是他的错觉，但他却认为那距离不可跨越。

“为什么，因为我曾经是小丑？”然后，他找到了不可跨越的原因，并把它说出来，像是说笑一般，轻而易举地说出来。连他自己都觉得容易过了头。

汤米点点头说，“你现在也是，你仍旧是……”

“我是艾瑞克。”他拉紧他的新身份。就像裹紧一件外套。可谁都知道外套不是他。

“艾瑞克和小丑是同一个人。我最终接受了这个事实，你好像接受不了。”汤米的话让他有些混淆，至少他认为艾瑞克和小丑不可混为一谈，但汤米这么做了，这恰恰是他最担心的事。

“谁都不喜欢让自己和那个疯子挂上钩。“

“为什么你不喜欢？你不想承认那些罪恶，那些属于你的疯狂，还是因为你觉得你做的那些事情是罪恶的，你不能承认你自己，又或者是什么别的。“

“是因为……”

“什么？”汤米询问，而他产生了一种顺着回答的欲望，这极其不可思议？也许他是对汤米有些好感的。虽然他根本不记得自己和这个人有什么往来。

“因为我……我本该无法接受，我本该无法承认，我想像个正常人一样享有那些情绪，可是我没有，我什么都没感觉到。我应该有，可我却什么都没有。”说出来的感觉让他好受多了，他露出一个在普通人眼中趋于古怪的微笑。

“这就是你本人。没什么可耻的，你就是你。”汤米轻松的回答，他却觉得这个回答，巧妙，机敏，回避了许多无谓的争吵，像是预备过的，他猜到他会这么问，准备了一个无懈可击的回答。而他仍想要挑破这宁静的和平，仿佛可以从中逼问出些许真实。

“可是你喜爱的那位艾瑞克也是这种人吗？”

“他伪装成不是的样子。可实际上，他就是。”

“你爱上了他的伪装？”

“我爱上了他的伪装。”

“所以，你不爱他本身。”

“不。我爱他的本身。我仍旧爱他，即使他不可原谅。”

“可你为什么还爱着他，你不觉得这很异常吗？”

“因为我疯了，前两天我还在精神病院里，最近终于可以出来了。这是一件显而易见的事。而且这里没有什么他，只有你，我爱你。”

“我确信你是疯了。和我一样。”他有点讥讽意味地回答，讥讽汤米，也在讥讽自己。讥讽是种坏习惯，一旦成瘾就无法戒除。

“这没什么不好的。坦然地接受自己总比不能要好的多。”

“所以……你有什么打算吗？你打算怎么办。”

“我？没有……顺其自然，谁知道明天会发生什么呢，也许明天我就会死。”

“你在诅咒你自己。”

“我没有，只不过生命变化无常。”

“哈。所以你的意思是随心所欲地继续生活下去？和以前没什么区别那样的生活吗？”

“如果你要生活，你会发现没什么能随心所欲，如果你要随心所欲，你就会发现你不能生活。如果你要找一份工作的话，你就被朝九晚五的生活牵绊住，可能会得焦虑症，也可能会得抑郁症，虽然这两种病，你都已经有了。如果你选择自由，well，总有一天你会重操旧业，或者，你会被饿死。”

“如果我选择去买一把枪，让自己结束呢？”

“别开玩笑了，这不好笑。”

“其实我没有开玩笑，而且我没开玩笑。是不是更好笑了。”

“那你就是个大傻瓜。没人会那么做。”

“那我就去当第一个人。你会陪我吗？去当第二个人。”

“……你不会的。总有人会阻止你的。”

“你会阻止我？”

“不是我。是那个神秘人。”

“神秘人？”

“是命运。先生。是你看不到摸不着却总是掌控着你的命运。你要知道好人总是不长命，恶棍却总能长存。而普通人……”

“普通人会怎么样？”

“普通人……明天就会死。”

“你是哪种？”

“我是，和你一样的那种。疯子。”

“可你不是。”

“你之前才说过，你确信我疯了。”

“但你不是。我会害了你。我非常清楚。“

“你不会介意你会不会害了谁。”

“也许我会呢？比如现在，我介意。”

汤米的视线在他的脸上游移，像是在考量他说的话，最后轻轻地露出一个微小的笑容。

“谢谢你。”

“你为什么要道谢。”他完全不明白了。

“不，没什么。我就是想说声谢谢。”

“为什么要那么严肃。”

“你说什么？”

“为什么要那么严肃。”

“这听上去像是我会说的话，我是说……我当然会这么说。”

“你把它想起来了，真是件好事，那么，时间不早了，我们明天再见。”

艾瑞克咀嚼着汤米所说的明天再见，坐上了公园的长椅，明天会不会来呢？谁也不知道。他把玩着那把白枪，只要轻轻一扣，明天就不会来了。也许这是最不严肃的方法，是一种对于生命的挑衅。

所有人都喜欢重，而去批判轻，好像轻十恶不赦，需要被驱逐出去，但是轻自有自的快乐也自有自的意志，又何必按照安排生活呢？如果有一天可以脱离轨道，稍微脱序一会儿，谁又不想呢。不过这样又要被谴责了，总有些讨厌鬼不合时宜地，在任何地点和任何时间吵吵嚷嚷地说你要严肃地活着，高尚地把自己埋进地里。

就在他想着的时刻，世界上活的最重的男人来了，他留着没有刮干净的胡子，身材高大健壮，一双独特的眼睛，就像是夜里的狼。他重的不堪重负，像是整个哥谭都在他的身上。

后来那个男人坐下了，就坐在他的旁边，和他交谈。说了什么并不重要，两个流浪汉在一起闲聊，说些闲言碎语，但是就连闲言碎语也因为那个男人沉重不堪，所以他先闭上了嘴。他曾经是个没救的人，而那个男人到现在仍旧是，好像没什么能够拯救那个男人了。

“为什么要这么严肃呢？”

“什么意思？”男人皱起了眉头。

“就是字面上的意义。别多想，你会舒服一点。”

“哈。”男人突然笑了起来，这引起了他的诧异，他本以为那个男人不会笑。明明是第一次见面，却又好像早已熟悉，就像是个被翻新的老笑话。

“舒服多了对吗？”

“是舒服多了。”

“那么我想，我们永远别相见了。”他抬起来望向星空。

“我也是这么想的。”男人仍看着地上的影子。

他忽然如释重负。

把重都给那个男人吧，他要走了，他要离开了，他要复活了，他不可抑制地放声大笑起来。

河对岸的汤米，还站在路灯下，也没有走开。他快步朝着汤米走去。

end

一个短小的后记:

“为什么最后艾瑞克走了。”汤米指着小说的最后一页，

“为什么堂吉诃德不再做骑士了？”艾瑞克一边说着，一边把最后一个字打完。

“那是因为……我也说不准。”汤米挠了挠头。

“正是因为说不准，所以堂吉诃德才是优雅的艺术品，如果说清楚了，所有的神秘就消失了。”

“但如果艾瑞克留下，也许是个更合理的结局……”汤米依旧想要辩驳，而艾瑞克打断了汤米，“如果艾瑞克留下，这个故事就写不完了。它会变成一个肥皂剧，一集又一集地上演新的故事，写十年都写不完，等着我死了，如果有人愿意用这个人设继续续写，那可能一百年都写不完。”

“这样不好吗？”

“不好。”艾瑞克从书桌旁站起来，叼起一块面包，“我想写一个故事，于是就写了它，所以就有了你面前的这本书，这个故事我不想再写了，我想要个结束，再去写新的东西。写作本该是一件快乐的事情，锱铢必较的钻牛角尖，就会变得无趣。”

“但为什么……”汤米的问题说到一半，就看见艾瑞克朝他眨眨眼，他知道艾瑞克想说什么了，他一定会说，为什么要这么严肃呢。这么想着，汤米就轻轻笑起来，也许我们也不过是另一部作品中被创造出来的人物呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 一个为轻的辩护。


End file.
